This invention relates to drive systems for gaseous discharge plasma displays.
Generally, prior art plasma display drive systems have been based on a matrix concept involving a pair of arrays having parallel conductors with the arrays disposed orthogonally to one another and having the gaseous medium therebetween so that selection of one drive line conductor from each array uniquely specifies any selected display element in the panel. Because of the matrix characteristic of this prior art, connections to such panels and associated line selection circuitry are extremely complex since each drive line in both arrays must be uniquely selectable. The ability to select a given drive line conductor requires a substantial number of associated passive and active line components, such as resistors, capacitors, diodes and transistors in order to respond to activating signals from the required logic circuitry.